


4th of July

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dead Dean, Dead Dean Winchester, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Not so happy ending, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Season 3, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 3, after Dean goes to hell, but not before he comes back.<br/>Sam visits Dean's grave on the 4th of July.<br/><em>"I, uh, remember the first time you bought me these for the 4th, I thought they were the coolest thing. I also remember that time when dad was on a hunt and we got all those fireworks and set them off, ended up burning the whole field down", Sam let out a sad chuckle. "You always tried to give me as much of a childhood as you could, even if you couldn't have much of your own."<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning is a little rocky, but I didn't entirely know how to get to my original idea, so just hold out for a few sentences please.

Sam parked the Impala at Dean's grave and got out, he hadn't been here since he buried Dean. With a sigh Sam reach over and got the plastic bag in the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the cross that marked Dean's grave and sat down.  
Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Dean, uh, sorry I haven't visited you much, but I'm here now." Sam paused for a moment, could Dean even hear him? He sighed and continued, even if Dean couldn't hear him he still needed to say this. "I swear Dean, I'm going to get you out of this, I'm still looking for a way to get you out. I promise, I won't let you down. I love you and I'm not gonna give up on you." Sam took a deep, shaky breath before reaching over to the plastic bag that he had set next to him. He took out a small long box from it. Setting it in his lap, Sam took out a sparkler and lit it with a lighter before sticking it into the grave. "I, uh, remember the first time you bought me these for the 4th, I thought they were the coolest thing. I also remember that time when dad was on a hunt and we got all those fireworks and set them off, ended up burning the whole field down", Sam let out a sad chuckle. "You always tried to give me as much of a childhood as you could, even if you couldn't have much of your own." Sam sighed and took out the rest of the sparklers and lit them, sticking them into the dirt of Dean's grave. It had gotten dark and all there was for light was the sparklers, moon, and stars. Sam sat back, there was a town not to far away, and they were going to start their firework display soon. Sam watched as the first of the fireworks went off; watching the different colors and shapes of them. Once the display was over Sam sighed and stood up, picking up the discarded plastic bag and spent sparklers. He walked over to the Impala. With a pained sigh he got into the Impala, and started his brother's baby. He looked one more time over at his brother's grave. _"Happy 4th of July Dean." ___


End file.
